Bashou
Bashou If you ever find yourself in a hole too deep to get out of, having one of them as a friend is invaluable. I swear a Bashou could sit down with a Troll and a Paladin and have them singing together by the end of the night. - Viktor Tersegard, Half-Elf Ranger Secluded deep in the mountains, Bashou were a myth to anyone other than the occasional adventurer who traveled far enough to know the truth. For the most part they are happy to keep to themselves and not be burden by the chaos of the rest of the world. In the not too distant past, though, some of the more curious Bashou began venturing out across the land. Bashou often display their clan insignia on their bodies with face paint or other such markings. Bashou Traits * Average Height: 6’ - 7’ * Average Weight: 200 - 270 lbs * Ability Scores: +2 Wisdom * Size: Medium * Speed: 25 feet * Alignment: While they are orderly and methodical, the Bashou can be quite carefree. They are typically Neutral Good or True Neutral. Most Bashou value their clan above all else, but those who have broken away from their families are sometimes self-centered. * Vision: Normal * Languages: Common and Bashan. * Sashka Smoker: Your body has become accustomed to the constant smoking of Sashka. You have advantage on Constitution saving throws against drugs and poisons. You also have resistance to poison damage. * Peace of Soul: Constant meditation gives you proficiency in the Insight skill. * Subrace: The Bashou have been split into two subraces after hundreds of years of development, the Elder Bashou and the Wandering Bashou. * Choose one subrace listed on this page. Clan Proficiency: Choose a clan. Your lineage or time spent in the community gives you proficiency in a specific area. * River: Bashou from this clan gain proficiency in Acrobatics. * Rock: Bashou from the Rock clan gain proficiency in Survival. * Blade: Bashou from the Blade clan gain proficiency in Athletics. * Prophet: Bashou from the Prophet clan gain proficiency in Religion. Elder Bashou Elder Bashou are the "traditional" Bashou. They live in mountain ranges, usually in large clans. Elder Bashou typically enjoy practicing various forms of martial arts and armed combat as part of their meditation. These Bashou are clan oriented, and are held personally responsible for their brothers and sisters. Ability Score Increase: +1 Strength. Calm Mind: You have one automatic success on any saving throw. You must decide to use your automatic success before you roll, and you regain the automatic success after a long rest. Wandering Bashou Wandering Bashou come from groups of Bashou that left the mountains to explore the world. These Bashou can be found operating trading caravans, exploring uncharted territory, practicing sorcery, or acting as diplomats. These Bashou are naturals at building quick relationships with people. Ability Score Increase: +1 Charisma. Wanderer's Song: Wandering Bashou share a common song that is said to grant the wanderer blessings. You gain advantage on one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. You regain use of this ability after a long rest. Traveller: Wandering Bashou are slightly faster than their Elder counterparts. Your base speed becomes 30 ft. instead of 25 ft. Bashou Names Bashou names are recognized as having the clan name first, followed by their given name. Given names for Banshou tend to be softer and more elegant than most races.